Alive
by RandomHamster33
Summary: A single word. Only one. So sad. So very sad. (Oneshot. Contains hints and/or death. I was just bored).


Falling. Falling. Falling. Definitely falling. Falling farther than she ever had. The world went in slow motion. Clouds that should've been blurs, sky that should be a mix; all slow. Non-moving. Always the same. It was as if she could just reach out, and grab one. . . cling on for dear life, hoping this was all a horrible dream. A vivid nightmare. Yeah, that's what it was. . . a nightmare. Her heartbeat slowly, thudding in her chest like a drum. Her mind raced. Thoughts of all kinds surged through her mind; overwhelmed her sanity. This-this was much too real to be a nightmare, an idea of the mind. A creative little skit your mind was performing for you. This was heart-crushing reality. A terrible realization.

The thing one yearned for the most; to hold on to their puny little life as if they really mattered. One teeny-tiny living creature, struggling to hold on to the world they live in. A single strand of silk lifting them up, ready to be cut at any moment. Any decade, any year, any month, any week, any day, any hour, any minute, any second. All lost. All. Gone. Gone forever. Forever and ever, and there was nothing any soul could do for you.

You were on your own. You were always on your own, from the day you were born. Every year, you have your birthday. What no one thinks about is that you pass your death, too. Funny, isn't it? Dying. No more you. None. All you are is a lifeless body, laying still in bed. Or crumpled on the sweet smelling grass, blood dripping down your limbs, bones sticking out at angles they were not meant to be. Your eyes open, trying to get that one last glance at the one you loved. But soon they are gone. So alone. So alone. So cold. Your breath stills, your chest stops rising. If only they could've saved you. It's a funny thing. If they had saved you, you wouldn't be there, stuck in the same position you were always meant to be in the end. Maybe they could've, but it's not like you will ever know that now. You're nothing but a whisper now, a shadow of what once was. You drift wherever, legs moving as if you are no longer in control.

You no longer need to breathe, but it feels right. Just like as if you're living again, with your family. If you have any. Are they gone, as you are? Possibly. And if they are there, are they mourning? Do they remember you? At all? Did they care? Do they care? Possibly. But it's not like you care anymore. Why would you? There's nothing they can do. No amount of love will bring you back. And how do you know if they ever really loved you. . .

After all, they didn't save you.

But since you know you're not dead, and if I'm thinking this, then where are we? Oh right, you're just my mind. I'm telling you this as I fall miles to the ground. To that sweet smelling grass, the delicate flowers that adorn this landscape. I'm about to die. I'm the one about to be crumpled, misshapen; blood dripping down my limbs and bones sticking out at angles they should not be. Because I'm not going to be saved. There's a slight chance, but it will be destroyed as the ground nears, closer than anticipated. The one about to save me will have to pull up to avoid being struck with the same fate, but much more violent. And what do I mean by pull up? Oh, right.

We're in Equestria. I'm a pegasus, young, and not even able to fly yet. And my would-be-savior is also a pegasus. The fastest pegasus of them all, I can add. But with all that speed, that adrenaline, she's not going to save me. She noticed far too late, and now I'm falling. Speeds of Mach ten are doing nothing to save me. What use is it when someone is falling to their death? Just a word with a meaning. That's all. But don't worry about me. My death is swift and nearly painless. I die on impact. My bones will break and stick out of my flesh like blades. My heart will stop, my mind-_you_-dies. You shall be no more. My blood will flow out of the gashes, pooling around me. And the one who would've saved me will return. She will fall down at my crushed body. Grief and guilt shall consume her. I will not be able to do anything. I will be but a shadow. I will slowly turn and flutter my wings, I will lift myself away. . .away. . . away. . . forever. I won't look back. Not even once. I shall fade with time as I see old friends come and join me. Now I'll be just a whisper. I'll slowly disappear. I will no longer dream of flying. I won't have a need to. After all, I will be ale to do anything. What's the point if no one will ever care again. Here, I have something to share with you.

A single word, yet so complicated. So very delicate. . . but so sad.

Alive.

How is that sad, you may ask? Well, it's sad when it's over.

But enough. I'm falling. Let me continue my journey.

Falling. Falling. Falling. Definitely falling. Falling farther than she ever had. . .

* * *

_**I was feeling sad okay. And yes, the alive part is from Doctor Who. Sorry, I just had to use it. Works pretty well in there, though, if I do say so myself. If you really cannot figure out who this is about, then you have a medical condition. It's called being thick. (Also from Doctor Who. Man, I'm on fire)! **_

_**Update on The Doctor and the Pegasus: next chapter should be out tomorrow. **_


End file.
